


Close your eyes my sweet baby

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: There you'll be' [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baby, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Family, Favola, Finchel - Freeform, Introspettivo, Mom - Freeform, Papa, Sentimentale, Story, famiglia, love story family, mamma - Freeform, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Basta una storia che il mondo si tinge di magia.E’ proprio così anche per la piccola Rose Hudson-Berry che ama sentire sempre la stessa favola.E ogni racconto inizia sempre allo stesso modo.«Mamma mi racconti una storia?» chiese innocuamente lei, stropicciando gli occhi e tenendo stretto con la sua paffuta mano le orecchie del suo coniglietto preferito.Con passo leggero, gli occhi stanchi e il cuore dolorante, Rachel, ormai diventata donna e madre, si mise sulla sedia a dondolo, la prese in braccio e iniziò a raccontare.Sognare è come girare il mondo con la fantasia.E’ quello che i bambini vogliono e quello di cui gli adulti hanno bisogno.





	Close your eyes my sweet baby

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
★  **Iniziativa** :  _Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e_ _Fanwriter.it_ _!_  
★  **Numero Parole** : 3910  
★  **Prompt** : 2. Storia della buonanotte (prompt brevi)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_Torna la sera, tace ogni voce,_  
_scende l’oscurità._

  
  
  
  
 

Rachel era così stanca che quel giorno le sembrò non finire mai.  
Aveva appena finito le prove per il suo nuovo spettacolo, gli occhi erano puntati su di lei, la nuova stella di Broadway, ma a lei sembrava che tutto ciò fosse successo una vita fa.  
«Buonanotte Rach» dissero all’unisono Matt e Rory, due nuove promesse che lei stessa era riuscita a scovare, quando li osservava rivedeva una se stessa più giovane e ambiziosa.  
Adesso le sue priorità erano altre.  
Stava cercando le chiavi della macchina quando il suo telefono prese a squillare e il panico s’impossessò di lei.  
«Pronto» rispose in fretta, senza neppure guardare il display mentre le mani le tremavano.  
«Ehi, sono io» affermò Kurt, facendo tirare un sospiro di sollievo all’amica che aveva già immaginato scenari terribili.  
«Senti, scusa se chiamo, ma Rose… non smette di piangere, dice che vuole il suo portachiavi, ma non lo troviamo da nessuna parte e Blaine ha cercato persino nei luoghi più assurdi» ammise con rammarico il moro, mentre Rachel frugò in borsa accorgendosi che era finito lì per sbaglio.  
«Sì, c’è l’ho io. Dille che sto arrivando. Abbiamo finito con le prove» affermò velocemente, mentre si chiudeva la porta del teatro alle spalle e correva verso la macchina.  
  
  
  
_«Sai non dobbiamo farlo per forza» ammise Rachel, mentre le mani di Finn si portavano nella tasca dei pantaloni per prendere il portafogli._  
_«Lo so, ma è un regalo che voglio farti» disse, pagando il negoziante senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla sua donna che sorrise non appena ricevette il portachiavi a forma di stella e chiave musicale._  
_Sembrava una stupidaggine ma era ciò che li rappresentava; era nato tutto a scuola, al Glee Club e nel coro scolastico._  
_Loro erano lì grazie a tutti, anche a persone come Santana e Sue che non ringrazieresti mai eppure è quello che si ritrovavano a fare._  
_«Te l’ho regalato proprio per questo» affermò, prima di prenderle la mano, stringerla e rimanere a fissare il suo luminoso sorriso._  
_Rachel non rispose, si alzò sui piedi, si avvicinò e lo baciò; era solo un piccolo grazie, ma in quel momento era tutto ciò che lei poteva dargli._  
_«Ti amo» e le parole successive si persero tra baci, sorrisi, foto e momenti che non avrebbero mai dimenticato._  
   
Ingranò la marcia e prima di partire volse di nuovo lo sguardo al portachiavi che fuoriusciva dalla borsa, le sue labbra accennarono ad un amaro sorriso.  
  
  
 

_Nel nostro nido fatto di sogni_  
_resta vicino a me._

  
  
  
  
Rachel si destreggiò tra i piatti sporchi, il bucato da fare, il lavoro sul tavolo che aspettava lei e la piccola peste che sedeva sul tappeto dei giochi con il suo sguardo sereno.  
Era una super mamma.  
A volte si nascondeva, ma c’erano sere come quella che non riusciva ad essere forte, a dimenticare per andare oltre.  
Quel giorno per lei era stato un calvario, il giorno in cui i militari si erano presentati alla sua porta e le avevano detto che suo marito Finn era morto, che l’uomo che amava era morto per salvare un’intera famiglia.  
Lo aveva odiato per averla lasciata sola, per averle dato una responsabilità che talvolta la soccombeva, ma in tutto ciò aveva capito che la vita avrebbe presentato altre mille occasioni per abbatterla e lei doveva essere forte.  
Rachel Berry poteva farcela.  
Non era da sola, non lo era mai stata perché tutti i suoi amici, i suoi papà e i suoi suoceri l’avevano sostenuta; si era sentita al sicuro e protetta anche se quella sera nessuno poteva scacciare i demoni e i fantasmi del passato che tornavano a tormentarla.  
Si passò un dito sulla sua fede come a constatare che fosse ancora lì, che nessuno gliela avesse portata via, poi allungò una mano e mentre stringeva a sé la collanina con la scritta “Finn” , rimase a osservare la sua piccolina con gli occhi colmi di lacrime e amore.  
   
_«Allora?» chiese nervosamente Finn alla moglie senza ricevere risposta, solo un’occhiataccia gelida._  
_Rachel era così, alternava momenti di dolcezza a quelli di follia, riusciva ad esprimere così tante emozioni che era difficile stare al suo passo._  
_Lui sapeva quali fossero quelli veri e quali no, sapeva interpretare le sue smanie e la conosceva a tal punto da capire quanto fosse terrorizzata, proprio quanto lui._  
_Non appena l’allarme della sveglia dei loro telefoni squillò Finn prese la mano di Rachel e la strinse, consapevole che il momento della verità era arrivato._  
_«Insieme» affermò, prima di prendere il test di gravidanza e girarlo per il risultato._  
_La mora aveva un ritardo di otto giorni, aveva atteso a lungo, ma quello era il fine settimana di riposo di Finn e non c’era miglior occasione per sapere se di li a poco la loro vita fosse cambiata._  
_“Non incinta”_  
_Sulla schermata del test quella scritta risaltava a caratteri cubitali, sembrava prendersi gioco di loro._  
_«Non fa niente» affermò Rachel, ma sembrava un’autonoma senza emozioni._  
_Ci stavano provando da un po’, ma con il fatto che lui era sempre nell’esercito, i momenti che potevano dedicare a loro erano veramente pochi, senza contare le estenuanti prove a cui lei lavorava per Funny Girl._  
_«Ci riproveremo» disse con dolcezza e convinzione Finn, ma quello forse era il momento meno adatto per affermarlo._  
_Gli occhi della moglie si riempirono di lacrime, mentre i singhiozzi iniziarono a riempire la stanza silenziosa._  
_Si lasciò cadere tra le sue braccia; mentre la cullava e lisciava i suoi capelli per calmarla, alzò gli occhi al cielo._  
_Rachel ci aveva creduto davvero._  
_«Se è maschio, voglio chiamarlo Nick o Jay» poco dopo essersi asciugata gli occhi disse, ma il marito era troppo sconvolto per riuscire davvero a seguire le sue parole._  
_«Se invece sarà femmina….»_  
_«Non Barbra» affermò ridendo, prima di tirare un sospiro di sollievo e osservarla sorridere a sua volta._  
_«Stavo dicendo…», ma lui non la lasciò finire._  
_«Accetto i nomi al maschile se tu accetterai Rose come nome femminile» quasi autoritario convenne, pur sapendo che alla fine avrebbe deciso comunque e sempre lei._  
_«Ci sto e… Mi piace Rose» rivelò, prima di girarsi verso di lui, baciarlo e lasciarsi andare ancora una volta._  
_Quella sera fecero l’amore più volte, fino a quando il mattino presto Finn la salutò e partì per riprendere servizio. Quei giorni insieme erano stati troppo pochi, più lui tornava e più aveva la sensazione che il tempo non bastasse mai._  
   
Era a pezzi, non riusciva a dimenticare quei ricordi, quei momenti insieme e quella terribile notizia. Gli mancava come l’aria che respirava. Avevano avuto una figlia insieme, quella notte era stato il loro miracolo, solo che Finn non l’aveva saputo. Tutto era crollato proprio quando credevano di avere ancora una possibilità.  
La piccola sembrò capire che sua madre era triste così scese dal divano, andò da lei e le prese la mano sorridendole.  
La condusse nell’unico posto che sapeva poteva aiutarla, nella sua cameretta, quella stanza ricca di foto e oggetti che le ricordavano il suo papà, la sua mamma e lei, pur se non era ancora nata.  
Rachel si sedette sulla sedia a dondolo, la prese in braccio e Rose si accoccolò tra le braccia, le stesse che più volte cercava durante la notte per paura o per i brutti sogni, quelle con cui voleva volare al parco.  
«Mamma mi racconti una storia?» chiese innocuamente lei, stropicciando gli occhi e tenendo stretto con la sua paffuta mano le orecchie del suo coniglietto preferito.  
Con gli occhi stanchi e il cuore dolorante, Rachel iniziò a raccontare.  
  
  
  
 

_Sussurrando: Buonanotte_  
_ogni notte la tua bocca bacerò.  
Sussurrando: Buonanotte,  
ogni notte nei miei sogni ti vedrò._

  
  
  
  
  
«C’era una volta, tanto tempo fa, un piccolo villaggio dove le persone felici cantavano sempre, era la loro cura da ogni male, ma quella volta non riuscirono a salvarsi. La strega cattiva, soprannominata “La perfida Bionda” che viveva nel bosco, invidiosa delle loro voci e della loro felicità, scagliò un forte incantesimo. I re del regno erano due papà innamoratissimi che il cielo aveva dato loro una piccola bambina, la principessa Leila. Era ancora troppo giovane per essere oggetto dell’incantesimo, così seppure con il cuore dolorante la mandarono via. La sua missione era cercare Milo, il figlio del contadino del regno vicino, l’unico che sarebbe stato in grado di sconfiggere la perfida strega e di salvare il loro regno».  
Era così concentrata nella sua storia che non si accorse che la piccola aveva iniziato a succhiare il pollice, un gesto che non faceva da molto e che rimproverò con sguardo severo.  
«E se la principessa Leila non sarebbe più riuscita a vedere i suoi papà?» domandò timidamente lei, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi.  
«Tu ascolta la storia e lo scoprirai» disse, ma lei la conosceva bene, eppure quella domanda rincorreva tutte le volte.  
Rachel sapeva perché, ne aveva parlato con i suoi e con lo psicologo per paura che quella storia ferisse sua figlia, ma l’unica risposta era che la piccola stava elaborando la morte del padre.  
Accarezzò la sua guancia, le circondò la vita e la strinse a sé, mentre dondolandosi continuò il suo racconto.  
«Si mise in viaggio, imparò a cavarsela da sola, ma un bel giorno si ritrovò incastrata nella rete di due pastori.  
“Vi prego, liberatemi. Non voglio farvi del male” affermò debolmente. Di risposta ricevette dei sogghigni e nessun aiuto.  
“Siete due perfide… streghe” li provocò la principessa, ma se la bionda stava mollando la presa, la mora la issò ancora di più.  
“Attenta a come parli”, disse stringendo la corda intorno ai suoi piedi, lasciandola a testa in giù per un breve tempo che le sembrò infinito».  
Rose sgranò gli occhi, non erano scene forti, ma sapeva che quella parte la spaventava.  
   
_“Se sapesse l’origine di questa storia” ammise Rachel, mentre sistemava i suoi capelli e scioglieva le codine che quel mattino le aveva fatto._  
   
«La principessa si mise a cantare, aveva la voce più bella del mondo. Le due contadine rimasero ferme come ipnotizzate, quando quella dolce melodia finì, loro piansero.  
“Vi avevo detto che vi avrei prese” gridando una voce confermò, mentre le due giovani ragazze rimasero legate dalla corda che lui aveva fatto scorrere lungo le loro vite.  
“Lasciaci stare” affermò dura la mora, mentre la bionda al suo fianco chiese perdono.  
“Mai! Siete voi che avete liberato il mio gregge, voi maledette…” ma non terminò nemmeno la frase che la giovane donzella alle sue spalle lo colpì con un pezzo di legno.  
“A volte tutto ciò di cui avete bisogno, è fidarvi degli altri, altre invece, dovreste conoscere prima chi inseguite e poi come agire. Siete così poveri di bontà che non riuscite nemmeno a catturare due ragazze. E voi… vi considerate uomini?” li derise Leila, mentre guardava le due che erano diventate sue amiche.  
“La lezione che dovete imparare è di non sottovalutare mai il vostro avversario, di temerlo sempre, anche quando ha le sembianze di una ragazza indifesa”.  
Anabelle e Marisol rimasero colpite da quelle parole, quel giorno aveva cambiato tutta la loro vita, era stata la svolta che cercavano. Unite alla principessa partirono alla ricerca di Milo, il ragazzo che tutti decantavano ma che nessuno conosceva davvero».  
«Mamma quindi sono diventate amiche?» Domandò timidamente lei, mentre con le manine si stropicciava gli occhi stanchi.  
«Sì, tesoro»  
«Ma loro sono state così cattive»  
«È vero, ma solo perché non conoscevano la principessa. A volte si ha paura di ciò che non si conosce. Tutti possono sbagliare»  
«No, io non sbaglierò mai!» Riflettendo ammise, anche se era troppo piccola perché capisse come andava la vita.  
Rachel sorrise, osservò i suoi occhi verdi riempirsi di meraviglia, le guance rosse in quel  viso che le chiedeva silenziosamente di continuare.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di accoccolarsi che, prima che le parole uscissero, la piccola mise una mano sulla collana e l’altra sulla sua guancia. Era un gesto spontaneo ma quel momento la segnò profondamente.  
   
_“Aveva visto ciò che a te sfuggiva” disse una vocina nella sua testa._  
_“Dovresti imparare da questa stessa storia” continuò la voce, mentre Rachel sbuffando chiedeva di essere lasciata in pace._  
   
«Erano così prese dalla missione che Leila dimenticò gli insegnamenti dei suoi papà. Aveva giudicato Anabelle e Marisol ancor prima di conoscerle, fece la viziata anche quando raggiunse il loro villaggio.  
“Sembri una diva che ha perso la sua corona” confessò Bengi, un ragazzo riccio che se ne stava sempre con un altro moro con il viso angelico.  
“Tu dovresti imparare a pettinarti i capelli, a vestirti e...” ricevette un’occhiataccia, ma prima di finire fu fermata da quell’innocente ragazzo.  
“Sarà anche così, ma almeno sa riconoscere l’amore quando lo vede. Tu ti sei mai innamorata? Sai cosa significa perdere tutto al punto di non riuscire a vivere? Siamo stati benedetti _principessa_ ” enfatizzò l’ultima parola, lasciando che quell’atteggiamento spocchioso le scivolasse addosso.  
“Io...”  
“State cercando le parole per scusarvi?” Chiese un uomo che lo raggiunse, accompagnato da una donna dai capelli rossi.  
Loro dovevano essere il capo del villaggio e sua moglie.  
“E che... so che non è una scusa, ma nelle ultime ore ho vissuto l’inferno. La perfida bionda ha lanciato un incantesimo al mio regno, nessuno può più cantare; lungo la strada, le due fanciulle laggiù hanno cercato di catturarmi ma siamo state aggredite da bricconi e ora... voi!»  
«A me Leila non piace» asserì la piccola, interrompendo la madre che sorrideva.  
Non era l’unica a pensarla così, eppure proprio come la principessa della sua storia, era cambiata, cresciuta, si era fatta degli amici e si era innamorata.  
«Bisogna saper aspettare per vedere il cambiamento, mia piccola stella»  
E con quelle parole continuò.  
«Era stata costretta a usare la sua voce per salvare quel piccolo villaggio e ora si ritrovava all’estremo delle sue forze.  
“Lo troveremo Milo” affermò con  convinzione Arturo e Bengi, spalleggiati da tutti gli abitanti.  
Affrontarono un nuovo viaggio, stavolta anche i due giovani contadini partirono con loro.  
Avevano appena superato i confini del regno quando un enorme drago li stava per attaccare, seguito poco dopo da un cavaliere con il suo destriero bianco.  
“Fermatevi qui! Sono Milo...”  
“Oh, grazie al cielo vi ho trovato” asserì ansimante, mentre scendeva dal suo cavallo per raggiungerlo.  
“Voi siete...”  
“La principessa Leila e... i suoi amici”  
“Cosa vi porta qui?”  
E quella domanda fu seguita da spiegazioni con tanto di gesti ed acclamazioni.  
“Mi spiace ma non posso aiutarvi” affermò rattristato il giovane.  
I suoi papà non si sbagliavano mai, ma Leila non riusciva a capire quale fosse la specialità di questo giovane, figlio del contadino che tutti acclamavano.  
“Ma voi non potete...” iniziò Anabelle, seguita da Arturo.  
“Lasciatelo!” Esclamò la principessa,  
Tutti la guardarono sbalorditi; nessuno l’aveva mai vista così fredda, il suo cuore si oscurò e i suoi occhi si riempirono di gelo.  
“Ma il tuo regno... il tuo popolo...”  
“Non ho detto che non lotterò” ammise, continuando “ma non potrà aiutarci perché il suo cuore è stato catturato dalla donna che tutti vogliono: la bella è inarrivabile Regina Eleanor.”  
Milo la guardò con attenzione, solo allora si accorse di lei, di quanto era bella, della grazia con cui si distingueva nonostante i vestiti sporchi, del suo portamento reale e dagli incantevoli occhi marroni.   
“Co-come- lo- sa- sape-te” balbettò fino a completare la frase, lasciando tutti interdetti.  
“Ho già visto quel tipo di amore, una sola volta nella vita, nei miei papà. È un amore che... non si può cancellare” sconfitta confessò, mentre le lacrime solcavano il suo viso».  
«Non può finire così» piagnucolò Rose, lanciando in Rachel un moto di dolcezza.  
«Ma te l’ho raccontata così tante volte...»  
«Sì, ma è sempre ingiusto» affermò mettendosi le braccia conserte.  
«Appoggiati a me, piccola ribelle» mentre si avviò pian piano alla conclusione della storia.  
«Era bastato che Milo sentisse la sua voce che, unita a tutte le altre qualità, gli permise di andare avanti.  
“Siete bellissima” confessò a fior di labbra quando un pomeriggio la trovò dietro un albero, intenta a cantare e intrecciarsi i capelli.  
“Non dovreste dire queste cose”, replicò lei, alzandosi e mettendosi alla sua altezza, anche se la differenza era ben visibile.  
“Verrò con voi”  
“Non potete. So cosa succede a chi lascia la persona amata” a malincuore ammise, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime.  
“Non succederà”  
“Come fate a dirlo?”  
Milo non aveva detto a nessuno che mentre Leila e i suoi amici si nascondevano nel suo regno lui non faceva che osservarla da lontano. Aveva imparato tanto su di lei che credeva che nessuno potesse farlo più di lui. Aveva un certo ascendente quando doveva far fare le cose agli altri, non si tirava mai indietro per aiutare chi ne aveva bisogno, anche se questo significava cantare per ore. Milo aveva imparato che amare significava rispettare, lasciare il timone anche apparentemente. Il giovane era colpito dalla principessa che non smise nemmeno un secondo di sorridere e guardarla nello stesso modo in cui...»  
«Ma ora lui ama lei ma Leila no» convenne Rose, mentre la madre la guardò male.  
«Se m’interrompi sempre, non finirò mai e tu dovresti dormire e lasciarmi raccontare» la canzonò bonariamente.  
«Scusa mamma» e un attimo dopo averci riflettuto aggiunse: “È l’ultima volta, promesso. Ma… quindi non possono avere il lieto fine, non con e vissero felici e contenti, proprio come noi”.  
A quel l’affermazione Rachel sgranò gli occhi, non sapeva come replicare, o meglio lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
«Ascolta, chiudi gli occhi mio dolce tesoro e lasciati cullare dalla melodia della mia voce»  
Così fece.  
«La principessa Leila era strana, tutti se ne erano accorti ma nessuno osava dirlo. Erano passati mesi, nessuno la cercava e le notizie che venivano dal suo regno non erano buone.  
“Dovresti...” tentò Bengi, ma non completò la frase perché scoprì l’amica ad osservare quel ragazzo che diceva di non sopportare.  
“Leila” urlò alle sue spalle facendola sussultare, mentre uno schiaffo si prestava ad arrivare sul suo viso perfetto.  
“Non farlo mai più” asserì.  
“Hai imparato ad amarlo anche tu?” domandò prendendola in giro.  
“Ama raccogliere i fiori e suonare” con nonchalance confermò.  
“Si lava con i fiori che raccoglie per questo profuma sempre, gli piace il tramonto perché rimane a osservarlo, ma detesta il pesce e ama i formaggi del suo pascolo e...”  
“E?” Chiesero all’unisono Anabelle, Marisol, Arturo e Bengi.  
Erano rimasti incantati da tutte le descrizioni di ciò che non avevano visto e alle quali non avevano fatto caso.  
“Lui ti piace!” esclamò Anabelle.  
“Non dire...” prontamente si difese, ma era in svantaggio numerico.  
“E anche tanto” riprovò, prima di ricevere un’occhiataccia.  
Leila non rispose, ma quando tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di lei... non resistette e lo ammise.  
La loro storia non era nemmeno iniziata, ma all’orizzonte si prospettava il grande amore, quel tipo di legame che era per la vita e l’eternità. Non poteva dimenticare ciò che una sera i suoi papà le avevano detto.  
“Rimaniamo stupiti dallo scoprire che l’amore arriva a chi è puro di cuore” era così che suo padre affermava sempre, ma lei aveva avuto un altro insegnamento.  
“Piccolo fiorellino, tu sei speciale perché fai parte di qualcosa di speciale. La tua vita sarà colma di salite, scalate e promontori, non avere paura del percorso che dovrai compiere, ma goditi la vista quando l’avrai compiuto” il re Simon così gli spiegò quando la piccola le chiese della vita.  
“E dell’amore papà? Cosa mi dici?”  
Si strofinò la testa pelata, guardò il marito con occhi lucidi e parlò con sincerità.  
“Ci sono tanti tipi di amore, ma quello che dovrai cercare è quello che ti fa battere il cuore ancor prima di capire, quello in cui daresti tutto. Amare significa sacrificare ma anche sacrificarsi. È quell’amore che vede il buono in te anche quando sai di essere solo un mostro. E’ quando credi di aver perso tutto ma in realtà è proprio il contrario, è quando sentirai di non aver speranza invece hai una luce che brilla, quella che tutti chiamano amore”  
“Ma... come faccio…”  
“Lo capirai quando sarai più grande. L’amore è fatto per ognuno di noi, abbiamo la nostra stella che ci guida e ci porta verso la nostra anima gemella. Un giorno anche tu troverai la tua, proprio come io ho trovato la mia”.  
Leila ricordava quelle parole e, anche se ancora doveva intraprendere il suo cammino con Milo, nulla sarebbe stato perso se loro due fossero stati insieme. Nessun male li avrebbe potuti separare perché in qualunque parte del mondo o in qualunque esistenza, i due sarebbero stati amore eterno contro il tempo, lo spazio e i cicli della vita stessa.»  
La piccola Rose dormiva beatamente tra le sue braccia e cercando di non svegliarla la adagiò sul suo lettino.  
Rimase a guardarla dormire per qualche minuto ancora; tutte le volte si chiedeva come riuscisse un esserino così piccolo a darle tutto l’amore di cui avesse bisogno.  
  
 

   
_Sfioro il tuo viso con le mie mani_  
_per un istante ancor.  
Arrivederci all’alba,  
arrivederci amor…_

  
  
  
  
La sua mente fu invasa da milioni di momenti vissuti con Finn.  
Si era ripromessa che non si sarebbe lasciata andare ai ricordi, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciarci perché nonostante fosse doloroso, i ricordi erano tutto ciò che rimaneva di lui.  
  
  
_«Ma poi hai cantato e non so come spiegarlo... Hai toccato delle corde proprio qui» confessò Finn, mettendo la mano sul cuore, ma solo dalla parte sbagliata._  
_«Guarda che il cuore è dall’altra parte» lo corresse Rachel ridendo, mentre i loro occhi non si staccavano._  
_«Ora sta battendo forte. Sei incredibile…» non finì nemmeno la frase che le sue labbra s’incontrarono con quelle di lui._  
_Un bacio innocente, un dolce respiro, l’inizio di ogni storia._  
   
_«In bocca a lupo» disse Rachel, passando le mani sul vestito, lisciandolo per poi poggiare gli occhi su di lui._  
_«Ti amo» di getto affermò, stupendosi un attimo dopo di averlo fatto davvero._  
   
_«Tu cosa provavi in quel momento?» domandò cauta Rachel, consapevole che quella risposta le pesava più di quando aveva ammesso._  
_«Sentivo di amarti. E avrei dato o fatto qualunque cosa per baciarti un’altra volta» rivelò, poco prima di sporgersi verso di lei, allungare una mano, accarezzare il suo viso e baciarla._  
_Un bacio che Rachel corrispose, perché indipendentemente da com’era andata era ciò che volevano entrambi._  
   
_«Sei un po’ la mia muta» affermò mettendosi la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e guardandola, prima di accennare un sorriso._  
_«Grazie, si dice Musa» lo corresse lei, facendo spuntare le fossette sulle sue guance già colorate._  
_«Lo so, volevo vederti sorridere» ammise, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra e alzando gli occhi sui suoi._  
_Due sguardi che rispecchiavano le lunghe ferite e un amore incondizionato._  
   
Lanciò ancora una volta lo sguardo alla figlia e infine sorrise, notando quanto assomigliasse a Finn, quante sue caratteristiche aveva preso; guardò le foto e i disegni appesi alle pareti che lo ricordavano.  
Rientrò nella propria stanza, si tolse gli abiti e prima di infilarsi a letto alzò lo sguardo verso il comodino, lì dove vide la loro fotografia, quella scattata il giorno del loro matrimonio.  
Rose Hudson-Berry era nata dal vero amore, da quello che si trova una sola volta nella vita.  
Rachel spense la luce, anche se prima di farlo e chiudere gli occhi vide una piccola margherita appoggiata vicino a quella foto.  
Non tutte le storie hanno un lieto fine, ma sapeva che lui sarebbe sempre stato lì a vegliare su di loro.

  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti =)  
Lo so, il contest è finito, ma mi sono ripromessa di portare a termine tutte le idee con storie annesse e quindi...e ccomi qui.  
Questa storia ha un filo di romantico, ma è anche molto dolce e a piccoli parti triste.  
Ammetto che sono quella persona che nonostante tutto e pur passando anni non sono riusicta a superare la morte di Cory e quindi.... questa storia è un regalo che faccio a tutte noi.  
Non appena ho letto il prompt mi è balzata subito questa storia in testa e la storia della buonanotte raccontata da Rachel a Rose è un pò la sua vita al glee club. Non nascondo che questa storia potrebbe essere molto più lunga, potrebbe addiruttura trasformarsi in una long, ma è nata per una OS.  
Beh, spero che nonostante quel filo triste vi sia piciauta, io ho fatto del mio meglio per renderla dolce e per dare un senso a ciò che continuo a vedere in quel futuro dei Finchel.  
Rimaranno sempre nel mio cuore....  
  
  
Ah dimenticavo!... La canzone di cui ho trascritto qualche piccola parte  è "Sussurando buonanotte" cantata al Festival di Sanremo del 1953.   
Cercavo una canzone che facesse al caso mio e questa è piombata silenziosamente e ne ho amato ogni singola parola. Era proprio ciò che mi serviva ;)  
Ascoltatela *_*  
  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire

  
 


End file.
